


Lovely Secrets

by MadameBeedles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Secret Children, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBeedles/pseuds/MadameBeedles
Summary: It was two years ago, in my fourth year, after the Yule Ball. I hadn’t meant to let it go that far but I was still upset from how Ron and Harry had ruined my night. I felt vulnerable and at first he had teased me as he was passing by, until he realized I was crying.





	Lovely Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! Just a bit of a warning, this might be utter trash and I'm not totally sure if I'll finish it! XD But enough chatting. Disclaimer: I DON’T OWN ANYTHING!!! The amazing JKR does. On with the story eh? :D  
> ~X Madame~

It was two years ago, in my fourth year, after the Yule Ball. I hadn’t meant to let it go that far but I was still upset from how Ron and Harry had ruined my night. I felt vulnerable and at first he had teased me as he was passing by, until he realized I was crying. He wasn’t a huge prick like everyone thought and we got to know each other, talking the whole night. It was around three in the morning when we caught sight of each others gaze and for a moment we both forgot everything and our lips touched. After that it sort of escalated and we ran off to the room of requirement to shag. Even today I can feel his toned chest pressed against me and his surprisingly gentle touch as he welcomed me to the energizing spark that is the orgasm and let me tell you, the rumors are true. Draco Malfoy is a _sex god_. He lasted until dawn and I almost felt saddened when it was over but he agreed to stay silent friends and so we’ve sent secret letters to each other every day since.

What we didn’t plan was the surprise that came during the summer before our fifth year, following what we had done in fourth year. Her name is Celeste and she has wavy blonde hair and amber colored eyes. At first Draco was surprised when I told him I was to have a baby but he was always supportive and also insisted that Celeste carry the Malfoy name. We never told anyone, apart from our parents, and I hid my pregnancy until we left for the summer. My parents love her to death and spoil her with every muggle baby toy they can get their hands on. His parents, although they do love her somewhat, send me thousands of galleons a month to keep her a secret from the wizarding press, Draco apologizes everytime I recieve the money and tells me how she’s too wonderful to be hidden and how he wishes he could just scream at the top of his lungs everytime they send me money.

She has the same birthday as Draco and is already starting to take an interest in books, although she prefers to hold them upside down. Draco always says how shes going to be the smartest witch in history when she’s older, although we sometimes play fight on what house she’ll be placed in. He also gives her gifts and her favorite of late is a stuffed snake that is charmed to slither around for a few minutes when Celeste cries. Draco says that it’s her favorite because she’s destined to be put in Slytherin but I have doubts about that.

When Celeste said her first word we were at the Malfoys visiting Lucius and Narcissa. After she had stuttered out “love” whilst touching Lucius’ face, something inside of him broke and he’s always seemed more happy to see her since then. It was almost disturbing to see him smile but it was grace upon his face. In fact, Draco and Celeste both wore the same smile at times and it was one of my favorite things to see.

It makes me sad now though, thinking about my poor baby’s face when I tried explaining to a two year old that I was leaving to go to Hogwarts. Which leads me to remember that I am now laying in a car, on the train to Hogwarts, pretending I’m asleep so Ron and Harry will leave me be. It seems to be working except that the train is coming to a slow stop and I can feel a hand prodding me in the shoulder, and that was my cue that it was time to start the school year.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's all for the prologue! But like I said in the notes up top, this is just a tester. Not sure if I want to continue this one or not. But if you found any enjoyment reading this, I'm glad.  
> Until next time. ~X Madame~


End file.
